Mignardises
by FoxgirlAfterDusk
Summary: Mignardises: A small confectionery or savoury appetizer. Also know as petits fours. Bite-sized ficlets for YJAM.
1. Villains AU

"Hey, I don't think this is a good idea." Artemis tapped lightly on the window sill where she's been keeping a look out. "This is way too easy."

Cameron glared at her from his window. "well we did everything based on the info you got us. Don't you trust your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Artemis' hiss earnt them both a quelling look from Kaldur'ahm stationed by the door. "Idiot."

"Uh duh he is, I saw that flirty thing you had going on behind my back."

"What behind your back? Uh duh, I can do whatever I want. You're not my boyfriend."

"Oh so he is your boyfriend then!"

"What the he-"

"Silence, both of you." Kaldur'ahm turned away from the door and stared them both down, "remember our mission."

Artemis faced her window with an aggravated huff. Cameron didn't move until Kaldur laid a heavy hand on his shoulder. Then he made a rude gesture at her back.

"I saw that," Conner tilted his head slightly from his bored position at the desk. "The progress bar hasn't moved in four minutes and sixteen seconds, by the way."

"See? I told you it was too easy, there's no way they weren't prepared for this." Artemis abandoned her vigil to examine the screen. "Look, whatever Luthor gave us isn't working. We should leave before someone catches us."

Cameron joined her, casually draping an arm across her shoulders. "She's right, the little spinny thingy isn't even going." Artemis shrugged him off.

Kaldur'ahm looked out the window. "Conner?"

Conner shrugged, then nodded. "Even if we stay here all night I don't think anything will change."

"Then we will go, do not leave anything behind. Artemis, do your roommates suspect anything?"

"They might but I'll say it was a boy."

"Who me or that other guy?" They ignored Cameron and wiped down the room with microfiber cloths. "Hey, this is important!"

Frowning, Kaldur'ahm pocketed his cloth and the USB drive Luthor had given them. "We will regroup tomorrow and find another way. For now, back to our rooms."

* * *

Wally pretended to write some notes on the lecture the teacher was giving about physics, not that it mattered since it was basically verbatim from the textbook. His deskmate on the other hand had a page of neatly presented information and a highlighter. It was a good idea, summarising the chapter before class then highlighting the important parts in class. Accidentally looking up he made eye contact with her. Hot blood rushed through his head (the one with a brain, thanks) but she just looked away.

"Miss Crock! Since you obviously don't need to pay attention, what is the current in this circuit?" The teacher's mouth twitched, like they might be laughing at her answer already. Wally looked down at her notes and saw a scrap of paper with the working and answer before she moved her hand and hid it.

"I don't know," she bit her lip and avoided both their eyes now. Wally didn't blame her, the first dozen times she'd answered correctly and still gotten mocked.

"I suppose that's to be expected from people like you." With a pitying shake of their head and a soft snicker from the rest of the class, the teacher resumed their lecture.

* * *

Kaldur'ahm raised his hand with a sharp "yes" at his new name. His father had chosen it for him, when it was made clear that Kaldur'ahm of Shayeris would not be suitable for this place. So Jackson Hyde wore the starched collars and pinching shoes of living in this school while Kadur'ahm of Shayeris wished to return to his home and family.

"Today's lesson is about Black Manta and why the hero Aquaman will never allow him to succeed." the teacher smiled politely but sent a very pointed look to Kaldur'ahm.

Jackson Hyde endured much in this school.

* * *

 **A/N** Oh look another Descendant's AU. To be fair the concept was interesting, oh well. It's the first in (hopefully) a solid month of ficlets, here's hoping I can get them out. (You should tell me what you think, something might happen... hey it is Christmas)


	2. Teenage Shenanigans

Everyone knows that 90% of the trophies are there because of The Coach. Which is great, if you compete in track and field events. Not that the other teams aren't good, look they won 9% of them, but they just don't win as much. And hardly anyone here enters the academic competitions with those academy snobs in them. But we're getting ahead of ourselves.

Welcome to Gotham North, high school of the damned. Just kidding, G-North was voted like 5th in that poll. You might have heard of us, if you stalk Olympics gold medalists, we've produced basically all the track and field event golds in the last three decades. They won't admit to going here of course, no self respecting person is proud of G-North, but they did. And they trained under The Coach.

Who is The Coach? Well for the average student, just a myth. For all those with golden sparkles in their eyes, he's the path to glory. And here comes a new offering.

* * *

"So you're the fresh meat eh?" The Coach, former Olympic hopeful but was cut due to injury, looked over his *ahem* latest applicant. "Boy, you don't look like much."

The boy tries to stare him down, which is dumb because The Coach is much bigger and could squish a full grown man.

"I'm fast!" The boy finally says, which would be much more impressive if his voice didn't crack just then. The Coach laughs because it's hilarious. "And my name's Wally! Wally West!" Kid's got guts at least.

Naturally in walks The Coach's daughter, 15 year old archery star and already on the watch list of the Olympic committee, just in time to see this kid get humiliated by her dad.

"Kid, there's no way you're going to make the team. But I'm in an agreeable mood so you can try out tomorrow. Put on a good show."

Poor kid leaves, but not before spotting miss golden girl. Who also happens to be super hot.

"Who was that?" She's just picking up her bow and quiver, because they're weapons and only idiots leave weapons lying around a school.

"Just some kid. You walking home tomorrow, or sticking 'round?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh there was going to be shenanigans eventually. IDK. Call it a taste of things to come.


End file.
